The Betrothal Games
by AngryKitten
Summary: There are seven kingdoms that keep the peace by forging friendships through the marriage of their daughters to each other's sons. The sons of Kings and highlords must show strength and skill in order to win the hand of the Princess in the Betrothal games.
1. Chapter 1

Her mother had told her she would be ignored this Betrothal Games, that she and her siblings were free to enjoy themselves watching the games and catching up with friends. _But you must try not to make the boys your age look foolish. Remember it is but four years till you are to betrothed, you would not want to slight your future husband._ Sansa knew already who she would marry and he is no highlord or prince, she had seen him just this morning in the training yard. A full grown man of twenty years she guessed, the tallest man she had ever seen, strong wide shoulders, black hair and grey eyes and a monstrous scar covering half his face. He was the scariest thing she had ever seen. But despite her being still a girl, watching him swing his longsword and defeat man after man had warmed her stomach. Listening to him laughing and joking and sharing pointers with her northern men by the water trough, had brought such a wide smile to her face Arya had smacked her along the back of her head so that she cried out and everyman it seemed stopped to look at them. She had blushed so furiously and laughed so hard as a result she couldn't move and it had been Arya to take her hand and lead her back to their tents. Gods how she just knew he had to be hers, she felt she'd die otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Betrothal Games.

Written By: AngryKitten.

Note: This is only a Fanfiction tale. All characters and places belong to the amazing George R.R. Martin. I am putting them in a soup with a bit of the animation Brave. Let's see what we get.

Warning: This Chapter contains an attempt at sexual assult. Eventually there will be foul language, sexy times and violence. Intended for adult readers only! I have no Beta, so expect to be assaulted/insulted by bad grammar, spelling and so forth.

Summary: There are seven kingdoms that keep the peace by forging friendships through the marriage of their daughters to each other's sons. The sons of Kings and highlords must show strength and skill in order to win the hand of the Princess in the Betrothal games. Sansa has turned six and ten, it is her turn to be won and she will not let her father waste the maidens choice on a political alliance.

Note: No one will be fighting to the death for Sansa's hand.

Sansa

It was two weeks past her four and ten name day when she arrived at Riverrun with her Queen mother, sister, both younger brothers and a series of housemaids and guards. They were to visit with her Tully King grandfather the health of whom was fading. A small Lannister party had already arrived in Riverrun for meetings and council with the Kings hand, her uncle Edmure. A group of brigands had been taxing and raiding envoys travelling the river road and were yet to be captured and brought to justice. Tywin Lannister most ruthless knight Gregor Clegane was leading search parties out from Riverrun to try and take the brigands unaware.

The visit coincided with the Betrothal games of Princess Daenerys Targaryen to which they would depart again in ten days to reach at Kings Landing. They had left her King Father, elder brother Robb along with Theon Greyjoy, cousin Jon Targaryen and a host of guards at Lord Harroways Town, at the cross roads of the Kings road and River road. They would be attending meetings with other kings and High Lords to discuss matters of trade, peace and so on. Sansa and Arya laughed that it was simply an excuse to show each other how big their swords had grown since the last betrothal games. No matter it was nice to leave Winterfell and engage with people from other kingdoms and households. The kingdom preferred to keep to themselves between the games. Save for exchanging the young lords and princes as was common practice to broaden understanding of the differences of cultural norm within each kingdom. Most highborn boys had spent time in each kingdom before reaching eight and ten, and marrying.

For her name day Sansa's father had chosen her a new horse. He was a brilliant stallion as white as fresh snow, highly trained and deceptively gentle in nature. In the north wilding men stole young girls, wolves would take people as dinner and the occasional eldritch creature, white and living dead had been known to steal girls as well. People needed a very big sword or a very big horse in order to survive travels in the woods or on the road in the north. So Sansa had been gifted "Lady" for her name day. Arya had snorted in a most unladylike fashion when Sansa named him, her father quickly recovered his shock to give a knowingly sly grin. Outside of Winterfell she was known to be more delicate then the average Northern lady, she was more prone to care for delicate fabrics, pastry and romantic notions of knights. She looked the delicate flower and for those that visited Winterfell or who had the honour of her company at their own household she played the part well. One would never know that those large beguiling blue eyes only feigned ignorance in the matter of politics or that her slight feminine frame could wield crossbow and sword as well as half her house guard. And so she had named her enormous, deadly stallion Lady and her answer to those who questioned such a choice was simple. He is too beautiful and gentle to be named anything else.

The day before they were due to depart for the Kings road and Kings Landing Sansa had been seeing to Lady's coat and shoes after a short ride, when "The Mountains" search party rode into the stables. She listened to his deep voice ordering men about and after all had returned to quiet she had thought herself alone. She had been unaware as she plaited Lady's tail hair and humming quietly that the The Mountain was resting his forearms on her stall gate and was watching her intently, hungrily. Lady noticed first and gave a loud whinny, alerted Sansa looked up in fright, her hand moving to the blade hidden in the pockets of her skirts. His laugh boomed loudly at her shock and he held his hands up in surrender. _"My good ser you frightened me so terribly, I had thought myself alone." _She was careful to keep the full extent of her irritation out of her voice, she knew many stories of this man and knew he did not care about virtue of maids. _"I heard a beautiful tune and came to see if it came from a beautiful lips, I'm glad to say I was not disappointed Princess Sansa." _ His voice reminded her of rock as he tried to flatter her. She wondered why, now on her last day he suddenly paid attention. He had been gone for some days searching this time, perhaps he is simply in need of a wench she wondered to herself. "_May I escort you?"_ He asked, already unlatching the gate and pulling it open , holding his hand out for the bucket she carried. "_Of course, thankyou Ser"_

Sansa's mind was working quickly trying to understand his intentions, Lady's whinny had her grasping for the sheathed dagger in her skirts before she heard the clatter of the bucket and felt his hands grasp her shoulders, turning her before his large body pinned her to a broad beam. His face went to her neck sucking and breathing heavily as his hands moved her legs to the side, even as she fought to keep them together. Her heart beat quickly in her chest as she fought against him and her mind moved quickly to just, think of a way to escape this. As he shoved himself hard against the apex of her thighs through the layers of her skirts, he groaned loudly, his voice was roughened by lust when he spoke. _"Hmmm I feel that heat girl." _ His laugh was deep in his throat, his breathe moving her hair. "_I didn't think that Greyjoy prick had it in him to speak the truth, but here we are. He told me you loved a big man and I can feel that heat, how bad do you want it? Hmmmm? I'm a big man Sansa and it's a big cock you'll be getting, how much do you want it?" _He grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck pulling back until a pained gasp escaped her lips and her eyes met his. She decided that she must show her true nature, that if he admitted it, then he must admit what he did also. Ignoring the furious whinnying of her horse, she smiled broadly at him, encouragingly batting her lashes and momentarily relishing the grind of his hardened cock against her as she pushed back into him. His eyes rolled back with a groan and his fingers loosened in her hair, she brought her head forward quickly and caught his eyebrow with the bone of her head. He roared in pain, clutching his bleeding eye as Sansa squeezed out from between his bulk and the beam, she had unsheathed the blade as she felt his large hand painfully grasp her wrist thinking she meant to run. She turned towards him pushing and rushing him, so that caught off guard he fell against the beam and she stabbed the dagger just below his manhood. The noise that escaped him was barely human, both hands came away from her and grabbed at his bollocks.

She watched him with a satisfied smirk as he writhed in the hay clutching at himself, his hands already bloodied. She crouched down as close as she dared to say. "_Why my good Ser, I do appreciate the make of a large man, you however are not the one I love. And as you can see I take offense to being handled in such an improper way. I will be relating this entire event to my sister to be sure and if a peep from you is heard we will take the matter to my King Father. Do you understand Ser?" _When she received no answer she kicked him as hard as she dared where his bloody hands joined over his manhood._ "Yes, fucking hells YES I understand you little wolf bitch" _Kick _" Oh fucking gods, Yes Princess Sansa, you'll not hear a word of it from me or mine, I swear it. I'm…I'm sorry to give offense." _The man was weeping and moaning in pain when she lifted the bucket with one hand and straightened her hair with the other as she made her way out of the stables in search of Arya.


End file.
